Obscure jeu de lumière
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: aloooors comment vous expliquer ... c'est une histoire (*oui on s'en doute!*) d'amour (*oui on s'en doute!*) que j'ai écrite (*oui on s'en... -chuteuuuuh !*) bon je reprend ! c'est une Snarry que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire pendant mes heures d'études à l'internat *osef de ma viiiie* bref je l'ai écrite puis faite lire et j'ai eu envie de la publier ! voilà !


_**Avertissement :**____**Ceci est une fiction Lemon à caractère sexuel contenant un couple homosexuel (improbable) composé de Severus Snape et Harry Potter.**_

_**Avis à ceux qui n'aiment pas ce couple :**__** Ne lisez pas cette fiction, sinon vous allez rager.  
**_

Sur ceux : ENJOY !

La fin d'une autre dure journée, c'était enfin vendredi, Severus attendait avec impatience de pouvoir retrouver ses cachots frais pour enfin échapper à ces abrutis d'Hufflepuff et de Gryffindor, au moins les Ravenclaw comprenaient un minimum même si les Slyherin restaient les meilleurs. Il retrouvât son bureau avec lenteur, s'installât sur son siège avec délicatesse et fit glisser à lui le tas de copies que les Gryffindor venaient de rendre, elles étaient, comme à leur habitude et Severus s'y attendait, remplies d'inepties. La correction commençât donc, il avait cette fois pour mission de les préparés aux résultats de BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) en leur attribuant à tous une note pouvant aller de 20 à 0 et un panel de commentaire allant d'Optimal à Troll ce qui fut fastidieux et prit un temps fou au maître des potions qui eut finit vers 3h du matin. Il mit un point final à la correction de la dernière copie, la gratifiant d'un E double qui avait pour signification Effort Exceptionnel et une note de 7 avant de regagner avec lenteur sa chambre qu'il éclairât d'un coup de baguette qui allumât 3 torches disposées dans la pièce circulaire et malgré tout agréablement sombre. Il lorgnât son lit avec envie mais parti tout de même vers la salle de bain où il se fit couler un bain et se regardât dans le grand miroir qui trônait sur le mur chocolat. Il n'aimait pas son reflet, ne l'avait jamais aimé et ne l'aimerais surement jamais, il avait simplement pris l'habitude de se regarder pour voir évoluer son corps, il avait beaucoup grandi depuis son adolescence et il avait pris du muscle aussi, lui qui était un petit gringalet couvert de bleus et incapable de se défendre était devenu un grand homme sombre, de bonne carrure et expert en duel de sorciers et magie (noir ou non). La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé dans son apparence, c'était sa marque des ténèbres, d'un noir chatoyant sur son avant-bras gauche : pas même délavée, pas même un peu effacée, elle était là, immuable, inchangée, inchangeable, terrifiante. Severus commençât à se déshabiller, il détachât les crochets de sa cape qui glissât au sol et tombât en une boule de tissu sombre et informe, puis avec douceur il enlevât les boutons de sa redingote, 1, 2, 3, jusqu'au neuvième où elle fut complètement ouverte et rejoignit la grande cape au sol, retirât sa veste, puis ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon avant de se détourner du miroir pour retirer son caleçon et se dirigeât vers la baignoire pleine d'eau fumante. Il se glissât précautionneusement dans la chaleur du liquide et émit un gémissement de satisfaction, rien de mieux qu'un bon bain après une rude journée. Severus fermât les yeux et somnolât un peu, il rêvassait depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte de la salle de bain. Severus choisit de ne pas y faire attention et replongeât son esprit dans un demi-sommeil lorsque deux autres coups furent frappés et une voix qu'il connaissait bien demandât l'autorisation d'entrer

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui, Pensât le maître des potions en sortant du bain »

Il s'enroulât dans une épaisse serviette éponge, noire pour changer, et entre ouvrit la porte.

« «Que voulez-vous Potter ! Cracha-t-il, il est plus de 3 heure du matin, vous devriez être dans votre lit et pas dans ma salle de bain !

-je le sais monsieur

-alors, que voulez-vous ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dépêchez-vous ou je vous emmène chez le directeur !

-dans cette tenue ? »

Severus avait sérieusement rougit, en réalité il ne le haïssait pas, bien au contraire, mais il avait été contraint de dissimuler ses sentiments sous une haine profonde car cet enfant était le fils de Lily et qu'il s'interdisait de le toucher, bien que l'envie soit loin de lui manquer. Mais le voir là, dans sa salle de bain, sans explication valable de sa présence, alors que lui-même était très peu vêtu, s'en était trop, de plus Harry n'était plus un enfant, il avait 16 ans maintenant et la rumeur courait qu'il était lui aussi secrètement amoureux du maître des potions, ce qui arrangeait bien Severus puisque le maître des potions, c'était lui. Harry n'avait toujours pas donné d'explication et restait apparemment complètement désemparé face à l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était Ron qui lui avait donné l'idée d'aller voir Severus lorsqu'il lui avait dit pour la millième fois qu'il était fou de son professeur, et il l'avait écouté, après tout, mettre les choses au claire avec lui serait peut-être bénéfique et si les dieux étaient avec lui, mais il en doutait, peut-être que son professeur aussi l'aimait !  
Ils étaient toujours là, plantés de chaque côtés d'une même porte sans savoir que dire ni que faire, sans oser se regarder dans les yeux mais sans oser non plus détourner le regard. Harry prit son courage à deux mains

« Monsieur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose des très important

-je vous écoute

-voilà, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, mais je dois avouer que moi, depuis plusieurs années, je… je…

-vous ?

-Je vous aime ! »

Harry l'avait crié et avait regardé Severus droit dans les yeux, le cœur de ce dernier s'était mis à danser la macarena et il avait violement rougit, il avait une chance, il avait enfin une chance d'aimer en paix, il en perdait ses moyens, Severus n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on lui donne son amour et encore moins dans une situation dont il perdait le contrôle, il n'était pas du tout à son avantage, sa serviette de bain l'empêchait de faire des trop grands mouvement, il était trempé et presque nu dans sa salle de bain exigüe où un garçon de 16 lui avouait sa flamme.

« Potter, je…je… Bégayât-il »

Harry le regardât, il dardât ses deux émeraudes dans les obsidiennes du professeur et il comprit, il comprit que lui aussi était amoureux, il comprit que lui aussi feignait son dédain, il comprit que lui aussi avait eu du mal à accepter son amour pour son jeune élève. Le jeune homme, qui faisait a peu de chose près la même taille que son professeur, l'attrapât par les poignets et mêlât leurs bouches dans un baisé passionné tout en le faisant reculé afin d'entrer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte pour en bloquer le verrou. Ils étaient seuls, amoureux, et ils avaient toute la nuit. Severus le plaquât contre le panneau de la porte et prolongeât le baiser sur tout le temps qui lui fût nécessaire pour déshabiller Harry, qui lui avait juste eu à dénouer la serviette qui servait de seul vêtement au maître des potions, Ils avisèrent la baignoire et, après un hochement de tête réciproque, se glissèrent dedans. L'eau était toujours chaude grâce au sortilège qu'avait lancé Severus et elle le resterait, au grand plaisir des deux amants.

« Monsieur

-lorsque nous sommes seuls tu peux m'appeler Severus, mais uniquement lorsque tu es sûr et certain que nous sommes seuls.

-Severus, est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?

-tu te souviens certainement du professeur Lupin ?

-oui ?

-voila

-Oh my Rowling, mais tu le déteste !

-je n'avais pas la réputation de ne détester que lui si ?

-un point pour toi »

Le professeur Snape se mit à rire en entendant Harry distribuer des points, le jeune homme comprit la blague qu'il venait de faire et ils rirent ensemble en faisant dangereusement clapoter l'eau qui débordait de la baignoire, même si le niveau restait inchangé (merci la magie !). Severus passât ses bras autour du jeune homme et lui offrit son épaule où Harry fut heureux de poser sa tête, la respiration dans son cou fit frémir le maître des potions qui commençait vraiment à avoir des pensées perverses, mais il ne souhaitait pas effrayer Harry maintenant qu'il s'offrait enfin à lui après 5 ans d'amour dissimulé. Il commençait vraiment à regretter tout le mal qu'il avait infligé à Harry avec toutes ses remarques désobligeantes, ses critiques, ses mauvaises notes et comme il avait eu peur lorsqu'Harry avait été obligé de participer au Tournois des trois (ou 4…lol) sorciers ! ces dragons, ces strangulots, ces sirènes, ce labyrinthe aussi mortel que les pièges qu'il contenait, et ces chutes au Quidditch, ces blessures, sans parler du nombre de fois où il avait braver les règles pour aller tuer un basilic ou pour aller trouver un prisonnier échappé dans la cabane hurlante ! Bref… il avait eu peur si souvent qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir eu ce seul sentiment depuis qu'il connait Potter fils. Repenser à son sentiment de peur constant pour Harry lui avait fait serrer son étreinte et le garçon commençait à suffoquer lorsque Severus se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et desserrât l'étau de ses bras avant de l'embrasser pour s'excuser. Harry était heureux d'être là, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, dans un bon bain chaud, à rêvasser doucement, il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à coter de tout cela depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Severus ! Même s'il n'avait pas osé le lui avouer, maintenant il trouvait ça complètement idiot et indigne d'un Gryffindor, il n'étant pourtant pas si lâche que ça mais son professeur l'intimidait vraiment. Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux brulants dévorants ceux de l'autre, Harry avait rougit à son tour mais il soutint le regard de Severus, ils se comprirent sans se parler : ils allaient avoir une relation, ici et maintenant (enfin peut-être pas tout à fait ici), la première pour Harry, la deuxième pour Severus (mais si plus haut il a dit qu'il avait couché avec Remus Lupin souviens toi…) et ils n'en avaient absolument pas honte, c'était comme si ils l'avaient prévu depuis des années. Severus était détendu, Harry un peu moins, mais les deux étaient heureux, le maître des potions disposant du plus d'expérience, et étant professeur, se faisait un devoir de diriger l'affaire. Ils quittèrent la baignoire, se séchèrent sommairement, et passèrent dans la pièce d'à côté pour rejoindre le lit où ils s'étendirent voluptueusement, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent avec une passion dévorante, leurs baisers devenaient plus sauvages à mesure que le désire s'accentuait, leurs bras puissants gardaient une étreinte ferme, presque douloureuse, même si Severus veillait à ne pas faire souffrir Harry qu'il convoitait tant.

« Harry, je risque de te faire vraiment mal »

Sur ces paroles murmurées, à peine soufflées, mais pleines d'envie et de désire il incitât le jeune homme à se retourner sur le ventre, il le fit de bonne grâce puisqu'étant animé lui-même d'un fort désire. Severus lui écartât doucement les fesses, et pénétrât précautionneusement Harry qui gémissait déjà de contentement, et entamât un va-et-vient délicat mais tout de même relativement vif afin de les combler tous les deux, puis lorsqu'Harry fut accommodé à la légère douleur il accélérât. Le garçon s'agrippait aux piliers du lit pour ne pas crier de plaisir et Severus avait lui-même du mal à se contrôler, il devenait vraiment brutal et Harry découvrait les sensations que procurait l'amour sauvage que renfermait son professeur depuis toutes ces années. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir et Severus, épuisé, s'affalât à côté d'Harry, ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent ainsi. La nuit fut courte et à leur réveille, ils étaient dans la même position, Severus défit son étreinte et s'habilla rapidement avant de rejoindre la grande salle, laissant Harry seul, dans son rêve de Quidditch. Ils étaient enfin réunis, eux qui s'aimaient sans pouvoir se l'avouer, à eux comme à l'autre, ils allaient être heureux au sein de Poudlard. Enfin. 

Bonus : Je prends le principe des bonus parce que je n'ai pas réussi à caser un morceau de dialogue que j'ai imaginé vers 4h du matin (elle est cool ma vie hein ?) donc voilà mon petit morceau de dialogue qui m'avais vraiment réveillée en me faisant mourir de rire x), enjoy :

Harry – Mais, il parait que tu étais amoureux de ma mère !  
Severus – tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père ?  
Harry – bah oui  
Severus – voilà  
Harry – je comprends mieux

Amarilla P

Peace & Kiss  
amarilla'  
Keep Calm And Love Severus


End file.
